The Power Within
by Horokeu
Summary: [[ AU, UPDATED! ]]Another ice user ? Just who is this man who seems to want HoroHoro so badly? Things seem to turn for the worst.[[ Shonen-ai , HoroRen,HaoYoh. Prologue up. ]]
1. Prologue

AN: ; HUM! this Is... I don't know. XD I'm really tired right now and drugged up on cough medicine. I HAFF A SORE THROAT! And I'm all..light headed. But I got hit with inspiration and an idea for a story.. It's a HoroHoro-central fic. Most likely a Ren/Horo, because I'm a hopeless fangirl. x3 This is an alternate universe thingy..where instead of using spirits they use magic! OOH! WAIT! IDEA!  
  
XD I just got a random idea! Mebbe..the people who DON'T use like swords ( Like Hao and Horo ) will be magic users Horo's element will be ice ( Durh ) and Hao'll use FIRE! MWAHAHA! And the people who DO use weapon weapons ( Like Ren and Yoh ) will be WARRIORS! Gods I'm intelligent when I'm SICK. ;  
  
Gods I should stop talking but I'm not done! Erhem.. ages will be as followed.............. -cough- HoroHoro will be 19 so will Yoh and Hao.. Ren'll be 18. ^^. THERE!  
  
This is just the prologue-y thing so I dunno how long or GOOD it will be. But trust me when I get into my chapters I ROOL! Or maybe this'll suck 'cause I'm sick. XD  
  
Warnings: O_o Bad writing.. HA! XD Actually I 'dunno.. I write this as I go. I FLOW WITH IT BAY BAY !  
  
Seriously.. I'm done. XD  
  
_______________________________________________//Beginning of Prologue\\___________  
  
The salty water lapped along the shore-line. It was a silent night, the stars littered the cloud-less sky beautifully. A gentle playful breeze danced with the sand flirtatiously before it frolicked along the dew dressed blades of grass. All of a sudden the peaceful moment was broken by light and quick foot steps. As each footstep fell the grass and anything an inch or so near the rapid falling of each foot would get a light coating of frost. A bare chest heaved, pale pink lips parted, the very air around the beings lips turned cold and crisp.  
  
Beads of sweat turning into icicles down his brow, which he swiped away with an irritated hand. Deep azures filled with fright, confusion and frustration. The figure stopped at the beach. Bent over slightly, chest heaving his breaths were deep, like a pant. The water that met the shore near his form froze, so did the sand.  
  
His head snapped back as he heard someone approaching, kneeling every once and awhile to check the frost damage on the plant-life. Impressed. The new form stepped closer voice filled with amusement '' So, you've finally awoken..Ice Wolf [1] '' The one addressed as ' Ice Wolf ' turned back slowly, a brow raised in confusion. '' W-what do you mean! ? What are you talking about Elder ? '' A very slight hint of fright clinging to his clumsy words.  
  
The elder, with hands behind his back, neck tilted back as beady old eyes stared at the stars, stood next to the younger man. '' The stars are rejoicing tonight..for you along with three others have finally awoken my young son. '' His head lowered to smile warmly at the confused youth. '' A terrible time is upon us, I told your parents not to speak to you of your destiny. I didn't think ..'' He sighed, looking back up at the foreboding sky. "I didn't think you would still be alive to see such times, according to old tales..you should of awoken..100 years later. '' The old mans eyes closed painfully as the younger man just stared in awe.  
  
'' Horokeu [2] .. You were born with magic in your blood. A dormant magic, such a powerful magic..that should only be awaken when the fate of the world is in a terrible danger. '' Horokeu frowned, staring intently at his elder. '' You said something about three others.. who are they? '' The elder didn't answer at first. He motioned for the younger to follow so they could take a seat on some large boulders. When the two were as comfy as they can get the elder finally spoke. '' There is a legend barely spoken about anymore. The enemy you'll be facing was long defeated many years ago. But four valiant warriors sealed this evil away. Two mages and two knights. You're one of those mages young Horokeu. You are the mage of ice, not only can you create it, you can also manipulate water into freezing it for your will. Along with the mage of ice is the mage of fire. He is a rebellious one, but powerful nonetheless. '' He paused to look at the younger, making sure this was all sinking in. '' The two knights, one fights with power and strength. He is arrogant and very powerful, yet the others kind and gentle. He fights with his heart and his soul. ''  
  
The blue-haired youth just sat quietly. Letting this all sink in, not speaking a word. He let the elder continue without any interruptions. '' They all knew of their heritage, and I've called for a meeting. They should be arriving by tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how much time we have. '' Now Horokeu spoke up. '' If they all knew..Then they must be very powerful already..knowing how to master their abilities! What of me elder? I have learned nothing! ''  
  
The elder just smiled, standing whilst drawing a long slender sword. '' Your training begins now. And we won't stop until you keep that ice of yours under control and can wield it without a second thought. Be swift! The morning beckons!. '' And so the training begins.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The sun blared dangerously in the sky. And a figure sat slumped in a cabin, his wounds getting dressed by a younger woman. '' HoroHoro..'' She scolded softly as she tightened a bandage on his forearm. '' Just because you've awoken as the mage of ice, does not allow you to get hurt so badly. '' Horokeu, or more fondly called HoroHoro, huffed childishly as he whined in an irritated voice '' Piiiiiiriiiikaaa it wasn't on purpose! I was training with the elder! You shouldn't scold at me sister.. I have just nearly perfected my new powers in JUST a few hours! And eeeee! Not too tight! '' He swatted her away as he re-dressed the wound on his leg. Not noticing the tears that were forming in his sisters clear blue eyes. '' Sniiiiiiiiff! You didn't have to be so mean! And right before you leave me FOREVER! '' And so went the water works. HoroHoro sighed and smiled fondly at his sobbing sister. He stood to wrap his warm arms around her slender shaking form. '' Piri.. We don't even know when I'm leaving..and it won't be forever. Now be strong for me. ''  
  
She sniffed wiping her eyes before she rested her head on his chest '' Promise me you won't get yourself killed? '' He let her go and laughed loudly '' HA ! Ha sister! I am now the mage of ICE! I am UNSTOPPABLE! HA ! '' He grinned stupidly at her, then stopped as her palm met the back of his head. Tear in his right eye '' Ahn! What was that for! '' She huffed '' For being a complete and utter imbecile! Now go! The elder is waiting! ''  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The meeting place was a clearing next to the village. A series of rocks and boulders formed in a circle. One boulder chipped into a great seat, painted in tribal writing. Thus was the Elders seat. He sat, accompanied by four younger figures. Everyone was silent, being respectful to the older man. The Elder stood, pointing to young HoroHoro, beckoning him to come forth. '' Young warriors, before this meeting shall commence, you must all introduce yourselves in a way to get to know each other, so your journey will be more pleasant. '' He cleared his throat. He gently nudged HoroHoro foreword. The young mage smiled brightly '' My name is HoroHoro, I have recently awakened as the Mage of Ice. Naah..'' He looked back at the Elder '' What else am I supposed 'ta say? '' He smiled sheepishly as the Elder rolled his eyes '' Anything you wish young Horok--HoroHoro. '' Not too sure why the blue haired youth insisted on being called as his more used but not proper name. HoroHoro bit his bottom lip as he faced the others. Two pairs of eyes held a hint of amusement, the other of annoyance. '' Uhm! I've recently turned 19 so I'm officially an adult..and uhm.. I like to eat. '' He heard the Elder cough, his way of dismissing the other, whom took his seat with another sheepish grin. The Elder now pointed at another boy, with long auburn hair, that fell like silk down his back. The young man with the seemingly permanent smile stood and walked gracefully to the center of the gathering.  
  
'' My name is Hao. I am your other mage. I am the Mage of Fire. '' He grinned '' I too have recently awakened, though I have been in training for this moment for many years. I have turned 19 months ago.. and I too like eating. '' He smirked in HoroHoro's direction, and got a small embarrassed blush in return before he took his seat, indicating he was done. Now the elder directed his attention to another auburn haired youth. His hair was shorter. And HoroHoro noted a strong similarity between both him and Hao. The youth stepped up, facing the others he smiled lazily and gave a wave.  
  
'' Yo' I'm Yoh. I'm one of the Knights. I wield this here sword. '' He pointed to his blade that layed next to his rock. '' I can fight very well, or so I'm told. I just recently started training. I'm also 19..and I'd rather sleep than eat. But nah, eating's okay too. Eh hee hee '' He chuckled some before he took his seat. The last, and more dangerous looking of the bunch, which, HoroHoro concluded, had the most ridiculous hair he's ever seen, briskly stepped up. He didn't smile..far from it. He was scowling.  
  
'' I am Ren, I am the other and far more powerful Knight. Instead of a sword, I wield a glaive. I am very skilled in the arts of war. Though I am 18 I am most likely more skilled then the rest of you all put together. I would rather work alone, but because it is my destiny I must work with you three. Just don't bother me. '' And he took his seat. Eyes closed. HoroHoro leaned towards Yoh's direction and whispered not too quietly '' So..does that mean he doesn't eat OR sleep? '' Yoh smiled and shrugged raising a brow. Whispering back, also not quietly '' I dunno..and look at his hair. '' Hao, hearing this laughed loud. Ren huffed and pointed his glaive in HoroHoro's direction '' I already don't like you! So watch your back! '' HoroHoro growled, snapping his fingers causing the clear blue sky to cloud over around Ren's position '' How do you like your hail..Ren..boulder sized or as pointy as your RIDICULOUS hair ? '' But before either can attack they were interrupted by the Elder. '' STOP! You two sit down! You're acting like children! Now, let's get down to business! ''  
  
The two teens still glaring daggers at each other both reluctantly took a seat. Hao was reduced to giggling lightly and Yoh just look amused.  
  
The Elder cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention once more. Hao finally quieted down and cleared his own throat. The Elder began. '' As you may already know, the great evil that was sealed centuries ago has broken the seal. I don't know how..but it has happened. And to prevent it for ever happening again..instead of sealing this enemy..you'll need to destroy it. '' The Elder was interrupted by Hao. '' But how do you propose we do this? I doubt, even though we are all powerful'' Ren 'hmphed' at this point '' As I was saying..I doubt we can destroy this enemy..if the enemy is as powerful as Yoh's and my Elder insisted. '' HoroHoro raised a brow, that was interesting..they came from the same tribe. HoroHoro spoke up '' And even if we had to destroy the enemy..how would we do it? '' The Elder considered this for a moment. '' You'll all need to make great bonds with each other. Individually you are all exceedingly powerfull..but when you all combine your powers you'll be un-stoppable. '' Ren spoke up '' If that's true, how come our ancestors couldn't defeat the enemy? ''  
  
The Elder smiled warmly at the youngest '' Young Ren, your ancestors didn't get along. Especially your specific ancestors and young HoroHoro's ancestors. They always fought. '' Ren became quiet, scowling silently. Hao raised a brow as he felt the tension between HoroHoro and Ren. He found himself actually frowning, if those two didn't get along the whole world will be doomed. '' Now, '' The Elder continued '' You all have a long journey ahead of you. I entrust to you Yoh the map. '' The Elder sifted through his bag and handed the map to Yoh with great respect. '' Why me? '' The Elder smiled '' I see an honesty in your aura, your clear minded. And I do not doubt any of you, but just incase you meet psychological enemies, which I'm sure you will, you have the immunity to surpass that and get the job done. '' Yoh just nodded in respect and put the map in his lap. HoroHoro spoke up '' Will it be a long journey Elder? And when do we leave? '' The Elder smiled affectionately, noting the slightest quiver in young Horokeu's voice. '' My dear HoroHoro, your heart is heavy. Yes the journey will be long, you'll face many dangers and other enemies that are under the great evil's influence. You shall all leave immediately for there is no time to waste. The horses are waiting by the gate. '' HoroHoro just nodded as the others stood to leave. Hao and Ren already making their way, Yoh lingered, feeling sympathy for his blue haired companion. The Elder embraced HoroHoro '' Remember Horokeu..You are strong..Just believe in yourself and you'll be fine. '' His voice a whisper, only intended for HoroHoro to hear. Then he stepped back, and with a gentle scolding tone '' And try to get along with Ren. '' HoroHoro scoffed '' He's the one with the problem..Well..anyway. Take care of Pirika for me..and tell her I won't get myself killed. '' He turned to leave, Yoh lazily wrapping a friendly arm around Horo's shoulder, they headed for the town both chatting and joking like old buddies.  
  
The Elder stayed back. Watching with worried eyes. Yes he knew they were strong..but he worried about Ren and Horokeu..He sat back down. Head bowed and he mumbled a slow prayer. He'll be praying for those two especially.  
  
______________________________________________________//End of Prologue.\\_____________  
  
A/N: Holy crap..that was longer than expected.. And now I feel even more tired then before. XD I hope you all enjoyed it.. I'll be writing the first chapter soon enough. Please though, anyone have ANY suggestions for ' The Great Evil ' ? I was thinking of maybe having like an equal for each. Like.. Pino would go against Horo. ; Uh..and that's all I got. XD But behind the four there'll be someone far worse.. I need suggestions BADLY. And also suggestions for pairings. I want Ren/Horo and Hao/Yoh mainly. But not at the beginning, I really want Hao to flirt with Horo. Nothing between Ren and Yoh or Hao and Ren. Just basically everyone wants a bit of Horo.  
  
So, so far; Pino Vs Horo So i'll need suggestions for ____Vs Ren _____Vs Hao and ______Vs Yoh. And again I need someone for the great eveil. Maybe the Spirit of Fire ? WHO KNOWS.  
  
I usually see Ren paired with everyone..I want it HoroHoro's turn now. XD  
  
Additional notes;  
  
[1] Ice Wolf; I called Horo that because that's what everyone tells me Horokeu means in japanese..or something.   
  
[2] Horokeu; I'm already confirmed about this mostly..but this is HoroHoro's real full name. Horokeu Usui I think. O_o;  
  
WELL! Please read and review with comments and suggestions. x3 I'll thank my reviewers after each additional chapter. 


	2. 1: A Chilled Wind blows

A/N: Yes yes..i'm back again..with the FIRST chapter. It's not the most impressive thing i've written. x_x But it's essential to the whole plot. I introduce a new character! WHEE!  
  
Warnings: o_o Some kissing. And language.... aaaaaaand uh violence I guess.  
  
Chapter 1: A chilled wind blows  
  
// Start of Chapter 1\\__________________________________________________________  
  
"HoroHoro ? " Hao spoke his blue haired companions name softly, noticing the slumped shoulders and lowered head. HoroHoro lifted his head when he heard Hao call. They've been travelling for a few days now. And the Ice mage was feeling ill. Pale cheeks flushed with fever. "Are you okay? '' A light hint of concern in his voice.  
  
By this time Yoh and Ren slowed their horses down to see what was wrong, both noting the severe change in their usual boisterous companion. "Naah, I'm fine." He shrugged them off. He was about to order his horse to trot faster when his path was blocked by Ren, and his white horse. He got a cold glare "No, you are not fine. I haven't heard you whine,complain or fool around in two days. "Ren looked up and looked to Hao and Yoh "We'll stop for today, set up camp. "  
  
Horokeu felt insulted. He sat up the best he could. Shaking off the sudden wave of dizziness that washed over him. " We're not stopping! Not for me!. " He got a snort from Ren as the younger boy glared even more dangerously at him "I'm not stopping for you. The horses are tired and worn, they need the rest. I couldn't care less if you were sick. "Yoh rolled his eyes, waiting for the argument that was sure to ensue. But he was greeted by an eery silence.  
  
HoroHoro, not in the mood to argue just shrugged and turned his horse around, following Hao to the nearby clearing. Even Ren was remotely in awe, maybe the idiot was really sick ?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A tall shadowed figure was watching this all in his hidden position in a nearby tree. A light glimmer of gold flashed from the staff like object he held. Pale lips turning into a wicked smile as he watched the worn out figure of HoroHoro.  
  
He licked his lips longingly as he whispered to himself silkily "I think I'll have some fun with him..."  
  
Then the leaves rustled wildly as a frigid air flew by. The sun beginning to set.  
  
The figure was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"And let there be..fire! "Hao grinned as he touched the logs that Yoh had piled in a tepee position. There was a snapping noise and soon a roaring fire was before them. Yoh, always amazed at magic, clapped. "Very good! "  
  
Hao grinned and mock bowed. "And for my next trick..I'll get things heated between HoroHoro and myself. "He wiggled his eyebrows in Yoh's direction, who in turn rolled his eyes, but still smiled.  
  
Hao turned his attention to the ice mage, who was laying down..not really moving. Yoh kneeled next to him curiously, placing a cool hand on one of Horo's flushed cheeks. His eyes widened as he stared at Hao in disbelief.  
  
"Naah! Hao! You made HoroHoro's skin burn like the fire you just made! " Hao rose a brow "I believe that is just a fever..I knew he was sick. "  
  
Ren just came back from gathering some more wood for the fire. He didn't even glance in Horo's direction "How's he feeling ? "Hao shrugged, getting out some iron pots for cooking "He has a fever, but that's it."  
  
All of a sudden Horokeu awoke with a start, standing slowly, looking in the distance and shivering. Ren looked up at him. "What's wrong with you? Sit back down! You're sick! "HoroHoro ignored him. Lips turning a light blue  
  
'' C-can't you feel it? S-so..s-so cold. "His teeth chattered as he hugged himself tightly. Hao and Yoh shook their heads. Yoh speaking up " You're just sick Horo. You should lay down. "  
  
HoroHoro shook his head. "Sh! Listen! Something's coming! "The others stopped what they were doing, and looked towards the direction where Horo was looking. They saw a tall shadowy figure walking towards them.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Well ....I've been waiting for you. "The tall figure stopped short of the fire, the light from the flames dancing along his pale skin. He grinned, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Who are you! What do you want! "Cried out Ren, to this strange man. But the figure said nothing. Eyes fixated on HoroHoro. "I've been waiting a long time for you ice mage. "Yoh blinked in disbelief "He knows that HoroHoro is the ice mage! He must know who we are! "  
  
A pause, then Ren growled "He must be a follower of the great evil! "The three others went to charge foreword, weapons ( if they used them ) at the ready.  
  
Without looking away he tapped his staff down, the ground rummbled and Yoh gave a sharp cry. His legs along with Ren's and Hao's were now frozen to the ground. They could only watch helplessly as the man stepped closer to Horokeu.  
  
Hao glared, eyes narrowing. The ice holding his legs beginning to melt. Yoh laughed triumphantly "No ice can keep a fire mage down! "The man laughed and Hao let out a dismal cry "He's just letting it freeze again! I can't break it! He'll just do it again! "  
  
The man smiled, pinning Horo to the ground. He looked down at him, tips of his fingers stroking at the others pale flesh. "You're more pretty than your ancestor..I'll have fun with you..."  
  
"HOROHORO ! " Ren cried out, trying to squirm free from the ice grip. The man looked up at him, delighted at his pain. He looked down at Horokeu and smirked. HoroHoro began to squirm, but he felt weak. His mouth wasn't even working. And it would of been useless, for the older man's lips were on his own in an instant. His eyes closed tightly as he squirmed more.  
  
Ren had to look away, his anger building. Yoh and Hao as well were trying even harder to break free. But it was no use. So they looked away, not wanting to watch.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Bastard! "The man cried out. The other companions looked back to see the man now standing and holding his bleeding mouth . Horo began to stand slowly. Eyes filled with disgust. He looked rather frightening really.  
  
"How dare you touch and kiss me like that! You were going to use me! " His voice holding a murderous note that made even Ren wince.  
  
With a wave of his hand, the ice holding his friends vanished, disappearing into the air. The man, recovering from the bite quickly put up a protective wall of ice around himself and the other ice using youth. He smiled sadistically "You're feisty..I like that. But let's see how feisty you are when I destroy your friends! "  
  
Chanting was heard, echoing inside the cold prison. Then the man slammed down his staff, causing a rainfall of icicles to fall upon Horo's three friends.  
  
HoroHoro managed to control and destroy the majority of the icicles that were about to kill his friends, but he was getting tired, and the man saw this. "You can't win Horokeu..just give up and let me take you..I'll leave your friends alone. "  
  
HoroHoro's eyes widened "H-how did you know my name!? " The man smirked. Stepping closer. Ren, Yoh and Hao were pinned to the ground by some smaller icicles while individual larger ones just..loomed over their necks. Waiting for the time to strike.  
  
"What was that pathetic old man's last words again? Ah yes..' Horokeu my son..please..avenge your people. ' " He stood their smug. HoroHoro's eyes were blank. So the man continued "They were all so easy to destroy..not a good fighter in the lot of 'em. "  
  
Horokeu snapped. Hot tears spilling down his cheeks only to land as ice droplets onto the ground. Head lowered , body shaking. " Elder..,Piri..,Mom..,Dad..! "He then screamed so loud that a small crack formed in the ice. The man took a step back in confusion, eyes darting to the side, causing the icicles to fall.  
  
In an instant all the ice broke. The millions of pointed shards now hanging in mid -air, their points all aiming for the mysterious man. Who in turn smirked. With a wave of his staff the shards dissipated. "I'm impressed young mage. But I won't be so easy on you next time. I, Pino, shall meet you again. "A quick flash of gold, and Pino was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Naah..he left 'cause he was scared! "Yoh said with pride. "Good job HoroHoro..! "He turned to face his heroic friend Then his eyes softened. " HoroHoro? "  
  
The blue haired youth had collapsed to the ground. His whole village..destroyed. His sister..father and mother, and his Elder. He stummbled back, the tips of his fingers brushing under his bone dry eyes.  
  
He couldn't cry.  
  
_____________ ______________  
  
Yoh tried to step foreward when Ren stopped him. '' He needs to be alone. He is suffering from a great blow. Let him be. ''  
  
'' B-But Ren! " Yoh turned to face HoroHoro, but he saw nothing. He couldn't find Hao either. His brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't understand.  
  
'' Kisama! '' Ren slammed his fist onto the ground. '' Not only do we have a new enemy on our hands, but that bastard Hao has to go an be extra friendly to the ice mage! The world is as good as destroyed. '' The shorter warrior stood and retreated to his own tent.  
  
Leaving Yoh alone.  
  
_______________________________________________________// End of Chapter 1 \\__________  
  
A/N: ; Booooooo! ..and uh.. I hated it. But the plot THICKENS! e.e; Something neat is forming in my brain. So this is what I got so far.  
  
I was going to go ahead with the advice of using Jeanne, but I don't know anything about her character. ;But i'm almost positive of who I want to go against Yoh... IT'S A SECRET! :D  
  
Yeah I know. XD Pino is a horny bastard.. Well in this he is. O_o I wanted to show some rough-ness. I luff Pino.. ANYWHO. This chapter is awful I'm sorry. But the action and excitement and of course, romance will be coming later on.  
  
Next Chapter: Just who is Pino? And who's the cold eyed girl he's talking with? Next chapter is all about the bad guys. A confrontation with the cold hearted girl. Is Pino really frightened of her? And just where did HoroHoro and Hao go? Will sparks fly?  
  
x3 This sounds like a SOAP OPERA.  
  
Oh yeah! And if anyone wants to volounteer to be my beta-reader.. I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER. ;-;  
  
Ja' 


End file.
